


Far from Any Road

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), negan the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare brings Negan’s desire for you to light.





	Far from Any Road

**Author's Note:**

> Ash’s 3rd Negan Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: Truth or Dare

One of the prisoners had escaped from the Sanctuary cells. Negan insisted we search the woods, and he joined Simon and me. We had been searching for hours and found nothing, but Negan wouldn’t let us go back just yet. He was determined, but I wasn’t so sure his mission was to find the prisoner anymore. 

 

Simon was visibly bored. He sighed constantly as we traveled deeper into the woods and farther from the road. We paused to take a break. An idea must’ve struck Simon, since a grin grew on his face, “Let’s play a game! Truth or dare?” 

 

“No, that’s lame!” I huffed. 

 

“It’ll be fun, I swear! I’ll even go first! Go on, ask me!” Simon smirked. He was too excited for this childish game. 

 

“Alright, just pick… truth or dare?” I rolled my eyes and waited for his response.

 

“Truth,” he quickly responded.

 

I paused a moment and thought of the first thing that came to mind when I thought of him. “Is it true you love tequila more than gin?” 

 

“Tequila! Yes! Damn, I wish I had some right now!” Simon closed his eyes and envisioned the drink in front of him. 

 

He quickly snapped out of his daydream of drinking and turned to Negan. “Your turn, Neegs. Truth or dare?” 

 

“I’m not fucking playing,” Negan said with a low growl as he leaned against a tree.

 

“Well shit, excuse me!” Simon turned back to me.

 

He looked at me as if he was silently asking what was up with Negan. I shrugged my shoulders.

 

“Truth or dare?” Simon asked me.

 

I was feeling a little brave at the moment and was ready for whatever Simon could throw at me. “Dare,” I said with a smirk across my face. 

 

“Oh you little daredevil!” Simon grinned and clapped his hands. He looked ahead at an oncoming walker. “I dare you to kill that.” He pointed at the walker. “But you can’t use your knives. Only hands!” 

 

I was a bit nervous, but I couldn’t turn down the challenge. I handed my knives to Simon and approached the walker. It followed me, snapping its jaw. It grabbed a hold of my arms, and I pushed back hard.

 

Negan pushed off the tree and walked over, “Enough with the fucking games!” He raised Lucille high, prepared to smash in the walker's skull with the barbed wire bat.

 

“No! I can handle it myself!” I shouted as I kicked the walker to the ground. I snatched up a large rock and slammed it down onto its head over and over. 

 

Simon walked over and looked at the bloody mess in front of me, “Damn girl!” 

 

This game had become more entertaining than I thought. “Your turn!” I smirked, “Truth or dare?” 

 

“Well, I’d feel like a pussy if I picked truth after that, so I choose dare!” 

 

I thought of the most evil thing I could do to Simon. “I dare you to give up tequila for a month.” 

 

“Okay, now you’re just being fucking cruel!” Simon pouted. 

 

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “Two weeks.” 

 

“Shit, okay I can try.” Simon sighed and ran his fingers over his face. 

 

“I give it a day.” Negan smirked. 

 

“Oh, you wanna play now?” I teased.

 

“Nope.” Negan shook his head. 

 

“Come on! Please!” I begged. 

 

“Alright, darlin’. Give me your best shot.” A half smile tugged at the corner of Negan’s lips.

 

“Truth or dare?” I crossed my arms and stepped closer. I wasn’t going to go easy on him.

 

“Truth.” Negan chuckled. His hand rested against the handle of his bat as he used it to balance himself, leaning all his weight towards me. 

 

My lips curled into the most sinister grin as I spoke, “Is it true that you have so many wives because you aren’t satisfied by any them?” 

 

Simon’s jaw dropped, “Ohhh, shit just got interesting!” 

 

Negan frowned once Simon started laughing and I laughed with him. His hand grabbed my arm as he tried to compose himself. I then noticed a flash of anger in Negan’s eyes.  _ Or was it jealousy? _

 

“I’m satisfied as long as my dick gets wet,” Negan growled. 

 

“That didn’t really answer my question!” 

 

“That’s all you're getting.” Negan glared at me.

 

Simon tried to ease the tension by getting back to the game. He looked at me and furrowed his brows instead of asking the question. 

 

“I choose dare again,” I answered.

 

“I dare you to kiss Negan.” Simon smirked. 

 

My eyes widened. I didn’t know what to think at first. I looked over at Negan and saw him trying to hide a smile. If it was okay with him, then why the hell not? Negan was very good looking. I never wanted to be one of his many wives, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t daydream about kissing those lips. 

 

I confidently walked over to Negan and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. I pulled him down hard, and he didn’t try to stop me. My lips crashed against his and I leaned against him. His tongue slid into my mouth and I accidently let out a soft moan. I could feel Negan grow hard against me through his jeans. I felt like this was getting too intense, so I pushed away. 

 

My eyes fluttered open to see that Negan was staring down at me. The look in his eyes was incredibly dark and intense. His moods were usually playful or angry. His expression now told me that he wanted more than just one kiss, and I wasn’t used to him looking at me like this. The entire situation made me feel uneasy, and I took several steps back before turning around to face Simon. 

 

“No more stupid games. We need to get back to our task,” I scolded Simon. 

 

We continued walking in silence, and I could feel Negan's eyes on me the entire time. It was only a few minutes before I heard Negan’s gravelly voice order Simon to return to the road. I knew what would be coming next. There would only be one reason for Negan to want alone time with me. My back was turned to him and I pretended to look ahead for walkers. I felt Negan step behind me and then press his body against mine. His breath was hot against my ear, but he said nothing as he inhaled my scent. I already knew I wasn’t going to be able to resist him.

 

Finally he spoke, “Truth or dare, darlin’?”

 

“Oh, are we still playing?” I giggled playfully, and turned to face him. “Truth.”

 

Negan smirked, “Is it true that you enjoyed our fucking kiss more than you thought you would?”

 

I slowly started to back up, “Maybe.” My voice was shaky as my back hit the tree behind me. 

 

“Not a real fucking answer, doll!” Negan closed the space between us.

 

“So what? Punish me for it.” I bit my lip seductively. 

 

“I fully intend to,” Negan whispered, “I dare you to kiss me again.” 

 

I slid my hand across the nape of his neck and pulled him down to my lips. I felt his leather glove cup my cheek as our kiss intensified. This time I didn’t pull away. I leaned my chest against his and gave into my desire. Negan began unbuttoning my top, but I stopped him immediately. 

 

“No! Someone is gonna see us!”

 

“No, they're not darlin’. We're far from any road.” Negan continued working on the rest of the buttons and then stripped away my top. 

 

His lips sucked on my collarbone and trailed kisses down to the top of my breasts. He pulled down my bra and began sucking on my nipples. His fingers worked on unbuttoning my jeans as he continued to suck at my skin. My jeans and panties pooled at my ankles, and Negan slipped his hand between my legs. He groaned when he felt the wetness that had already collected there. 

 

“On your knees,” he commanded. 

 

I obeyed instantly and dropped to my knees. My eyes lined up to the bulge in front of me and I couldn’t stop myself from licking my lips. I cupped his hard cock and my hand trailed up to his belts. I tried my best to remove Negan’s excessive belts and unzip his pants as quickly as possible. His cock finally sprag free and he let out a loud groan. 

 

My tongue started at his base and slowly made my way to the tip. His breathing became shaky, and I loved the power I had over him. I slid his length into my mouth, and hallowed my cheeks as I sucked hard. My head bobbed back and forth while his fingers grasped my hair as he helped guide my movements. 

 

I heard his leather jacket drop to the ground and looked up to see he was pulling off his white shirt. He suddenly pulled me up and shoved me against the tree. He pulled my leg over his hip and didn’t hesitate as he easily thrust into me. I gasped at the sensation of him filling me up, and he gave me no time to adjust before he began rocking his hips back and forth. His hands grasped my hips hard, and I knew there would be bruises later. My hands slid up his arms and to his shoulders as I tried to steady myself. I closed my eyes, but felt Negan squeeze my hips harder, making me whimper. 

 

“Keep your eyes open. I want you to see me fucking you,” Negan grunted. 

 

His words sent me over the edge and I felt my first orgasm hit my body. My nails dug into his shoulders and I dragged them down to his chest. I noticed tattoos on his upper arms and chest that I never knew he had. My fingers traced the one on his chest as he continued to fuck me into my next orgasm. My legs began to feel shaky, but Negan pulled out just as I was on the edge of release. He set me down on my wobbly legs and kissed me hard. He turned me around and forced me to bend over. His cock quickly slipped back into my pussy as he began his relentless pace again. I covered my mouth to try to muffle my screams as I came hard. Negan grasped onto my hips to try to hold me up as he thrust into me harder. I could hear him begin to mumble and felt his dick twitch as he reached his own orgasm. He slid out of me, and already I was missing the feel of him inside me. 

 

Our noises had attracted a small amount of walkers, so we made haste to collect our clothes. I began to get nervous that Negan would make me become a wife. I could never be okay with sharing a guy with multiple women.  

 

“So what does this mean now?” I asked hesitantly. 

 

“We fucked in the woods. Ain’t nothin’ more to it doll,” Negan chuckled and slapped my ass. 

 

I should’ve been angry at his reply, but instead I felt relieved. “Good.” I finished buttoning the last of my shirt, “I was hoping you weren’t gonna make this a thing and force me to become one of your whore wives.” 

 

I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make a jab at his wives, even if it made him angry. I noticed Negan scowl at me, and I should’ve been scared, but I wasn’t. 

 

“You’ve gotta lot of fuckin’ nerve talking to me like that!” Negan growled. 

 

I shrugged my shoulders and began making my way back to the road. Something told me that Negan wouldn’t hurt me after what just happened between us. 

  
  
  



End file.
